


【瑜昉】Paradise (END)

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】Paradise (END)

长假最后一天迎来了一场葬礼。

黄景瑜在取灰室里找到尹昉。人有点多，清晨六点半是熬到最累的时候，烟味吃掉冷气，让尹昉抬头望向黄景瑜的眼睛里缀着几丝恹恹的红。他没有拒绝，黄景瑜靠着他坐下，横过一只手臂裹住了他的肩。  
“累吗？”  
尹昉摇摇头。  
握着的茶水已经凉了。他一饮而尽，嘴唇终于抿出点湿润的血色，黄景瑜帮他揩去嘴角的水痕，他便脑袋一歪，折枝般埋进黄景瑜的颈窝里。

真的很好闻，是否因为喜欢才会这么认为，尹昉觉得只有黄景瑜跟其他人不一样，即使流着汗挂满疲累，他的味道也是青草般的散发淡淡荷尔蒙的涩香。这是暖的安心的，曾经他的皮肤，他的指甲，他的毛发，他的每一寸每一处，都被他吮吸过舔化过，那真的非常的热，像沸腾的水将他一点点融烫至无形，只有他吻他，他的嘴唇才存在，只有他楔入他，他的身体才会欢愉流泪。

怎么办，有点想要。

尹昉感到呼吸发紧，伸手抓住了黄景瑜胸前的衬衣。那上面有几道皱巴巴的折痕，他舍不得用掌心去抚平，那势必会熨热他结实宽厚的胸肌，忆起那上面垂坠着的一颗颗热汗，它们砸落下来灼烧他的心室，被他颤巍巍的舌尖引颈吞咽，就跟下面被一捧捧浸润煨烫的阴茎，油光水亮地干着他，辣得空气都被挤压得瑟瑟发抖。

“不舒服？”  
黄景瑜抽走喝干的纸杯，湿乎乎的鼻息缠绕上来，勾得尹昉从喉腔深处卷出一声渴望又压抑的喘息。实在是很糟糕，明明是肃穆又悲伤的场合，他的神智却涣散游走，快要无法维持正常的思考。已经痛到极限了，痛得麻木，犹如撕去坏掉的指甲血从肉嫩色的开口中爬出来，犹如被一双伸过来的手摘掉心脏从经脉里剥离出来。

汩汩流动的，被揪住了尾椎处最脆弱的神经，只有攀附着眼前的他，只有他。

“带我去车里。”尹昉犹如发情的猫咪，甜甜热热，将黄景瑜咬得耳骨酥软。这时候腰肢被一只大掌绵密地揉弄，那里一下子变得又烫又软，被这样碰着，真的很想要了。

这里被树荫庇护得完美，黑色车身即使摇晃得不同寻常，也有被风吹得簌簌作响的树叶往复迎和。

黄景瑜的手非常热，尹昉的黑衬衣被他剥开后松松挂在手肘上，露出两边圆润白皙的肩头。光线不怎么明朗，尹昉湿红的眼睛盯着他，从裤管里急不可耐地抽出一条腿缠上黄景瑜的腰，今天穿的是松紧适宜的西装裤，剩余的部分被堆叠在另一边的脚踝上，凌乱景象里敞开的软热的穴，和勾住他将勃发的阴茎抵住穴口的矫健的力量，如果再拖延一秒他可能会急骤地翻到上面骑他咬他，根本不是一只猫，他是一只等待制伏的凶悍的小豹子。

“这么等不及？”  
车后座被他们塞得满满当当，今天黄景瑜的手热得不可思议，从他口中醮取丰沛的涎液，从脖颈开始向下一寸寸抚摸，乳头和小腹，侧移到胯部、肉臀、紧绷的大腿内侧，最后探入红嫩湿软的小洞中。他动情得厉害，已经分泌出足够打湿内壁的肠液。当黄景瑜并起两指缓慢地插入时，那种紧致温热的弹性令他的阴茎疼痛到流泪。

他应该比自己想像的要糟糕，坦露之处无不散发着被情欲薰染后的潮红，乳头一开始就被黄景瑜吸得肿胀，沾着色情的口水，积聚在眼眶里的泪雾像是被他欺负哭了一样，怎么看都是一幅任人为所欲为的姿态。

强烈的欲念在这一刻俘获了黄景瑜。

他让尹昉翻过身跪趴下来，沉腰翘臀摆成最游刃有余的姿态。黄景瑜伏在他背上，沿着臀缝将涨痛的阴茎卡进去，丰满的臀肉立刻合拢过来挤压他，也许离上次隔得太久堆积得有点凶，只是被软绵绵地咬了几口就有透明的精液从小孔里喷出来，洒了一小片。

温热的湿意让尹昉控制不住地呻吟，软着腰回望他，“快点。”  
“草，你可真厉害。”黄景瑜爽得头晕，红着眼喘气，“这还是头一次被搞得早泄。”  
尹昉被说得膝盖发颤，身下挺立的性器从顶端流出粘液来。  
黄景瑜低低一笑，揉着他的臀向两边用力扒开，龟头抵上去画圈，随后一个倏然挺入，轻而易举地撞进深处。熟悉的节奏很快随着肉体拍击声泛滥开来。尹昉舒服地呻吟，衬衣在冲撞间荡出一块空空的下摆，黄景瑜从那里伸手进去，往上摸到湿濡挺立的乳头，随着每次插干用指腹轻轻擦过，听尹昉发出啜泣般诱人的喘息。

温情又激烈，被吸吮得干涸空洞的身心，又一点点淌热回暖，正在碾压着痛，让他的血肉一点点降落，一点点愈合，依附到肋骨上。

谁都窥探不到的后视镜里，细窄的镜面刚好映出他们交缠的部分。从侧面可以捕捉到黄景瑜紫黑粗壮的阴茎在尹昉的臀缝里欢愉地进出，臀肉被拍得一晃一晃，撞得太深时会抖成连续的波浪。他会边干边揉弄他的屁股，腰胯有力地挺动，年轻贲张的肌肉因为细密的薄汗泛着一层性感朦胧的光泽，是他紧窄坚硬的臀肌，将尹昉干得湿软淫荡，嫩穴不停地颤缩吞吐，发出性爱中独有的激水声。

舒服得不行，仰着头不停地喘息，只有他，一直只有他。

尹昉完美地承受着身后人的捣弄，每一次贯穿都让他的身体变得坚硬、沉重，仿佛将灵魂的碎片喂给了他，只有与他连接着的热度才是鲜活真实的。他心甘情愿地雌伏，张着唇软绵绵地吟叫，景瑜，景瑜，景瑜，变得凌乱而妩媚。

又一次深深地撞击之后，黄景瑜与他肉贴肉地依偎，啃咬他汗湿的肩头，抚弄他敏感的腰窝，哑着嗓子问，“要不要骑我？”

尹昉早已哭红了眼，抽噎地说不出话来，黄景瑜被他盯得没忍住，捏过他的下巴狠狠地堵住他，高热的唇舌吸吮相缠，席卷扫荡间溢出丰沛的涎液，尹昉热情投入的同时，拖着打颤的膝盖缓缓往前挪，粗长的肉棒一寸寸退出穴口，就在快要脱离时，猛地被捏住了胯骨重又狠狠顶入，它像活物般游至深处，带着尹昉猝不及防地往前冲，臀肉被撞得震颤不止，这下子让尹昉的耳根都烧得通红，只听见黄景瑜气息浓重地放开他的唇，“再让我干一会儿。”随即摆动腰胯退出来停在入口处，而后缓缓插进一截，在重新撞入的同时拖着他的腰大力往后拽，沉重响亮的一击，进到不可思议的深度，就这么连续几下大开大合的捣弄，黄景瑜边干边射出少许，精液拉成一条粘稠的线，每次分开时被带出来甩到囊袋上，很快弄湿了身下的皮椅。

尹昉被顶得泣不成声，咬着唇拼命忍住野合的放纵，但是深深隐下去的腰线，展翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，和泛着润泽的从黄景瑜望过去的优美凌厉的曲线，无一不在昭示着愉悦到每一处角落的快感。

黄景瑜揪过他汗湿的短发，轻啄他的嘴唇沙哑地问，“还痛不痛？”  
尹昉浑身一个激灵，窒息到瞬间说不出话，他张口咬住他，深深地接吻，什么都不需要，只是极力翘起臀尖将黄景瑜吞得更深，吞得熔化。

他们被闷在狭窄的空间里翻滚爱欲，磕磕碰碰，越野车优秀的低盘让整个车身震得尤为动荡。最后是黄景瑜从正面绕过蝴蝶骨将尹昉紧紧抱住，他们摊在躺平的座椅上，彼此的气息烫伤着另一个人的耳窝，上半身严丝合缝地贴在一起，让看不见的交合处彻底暴露，被暗色玻璃隔绝一切窥视，那么激烈的插入与迎合，黄景瑜的臀部迅速抬起，又重重砸下，每一次沉重的撞击都像要将尹昉操进座椅里，痛苦里夹杂着尖锐的快感。

尹昉迷乱地抱紧黄景瑜，双腿在空气里被干到弹跳不止，舒服得受不了时会勾着脚踝夹紧黄景瑜的腰，被操到熟透的小穴频频痉挛，惹得黄景瑜大力掰开他的臀部顶到最深处，将清晨最为浓郁的精水浇灌给他。

“呜！——”  
尹昉扑腾着两条手臂，他的指甲抓破了他的皮肉，在后颈和肩背上留下细长的血痕。他的阴茎被两片小腹挤压出大片浊液，将两人粘成了一体。

全部回来了，疲惫不堪的肉体，沉重不堪的灵魂。

“妈妈她……”  
尹昉嘶哑地开口，可热泪却先一步滚落，黄景瑜无声地将手垫入他的后脑勺，轻轻地托着他为他顺气。很难不被这份成熟细致的温柔所打动，何况是他决定共度余生的人。  
可还是来不及向她坦白，告诉她此后的人生里可以凭着唯一烈火般灼烧的爱而生存下去，告诉他身边已有那份诚实可靠的依赖可以支撑。犹犹豫豫始终错过了最后的机会，究竟是一回恩赐还是一场挽救不能的遗憾，逝去的已无从追究。  
尹昉吸了吸鼻子，他伸手梳理黄景瑜被揉乱的头发，他吻他的太阳穴，亲他的额头，小心又珍重地说，“她一定会喜欢你的。”

黄景瑜揩去他眼角热烫的泪液，撑起双臂重重回吻他的额头，“尹昉，其它的我管不着。”  
“但是，我只管你。以后，一辈子。”  
他答得那么果断那么干脆，在封闭的车厢里回声不断。

尹昉听得脸红耳热，半晌后才嘟哝一句，“说好的让我骑呢。”  
黄景瑜从车前柜里翻出湿巾和棉棒，一边清理他敞开的后穴一边认真地说，“下次回家骑，车里不好弄，怕你撞到头。”

尹昉破涕为笑，伸手捧起黄景瑜的脸，接了个温热缠绵的吻。


End file.
